interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Control of the Mind Supersedes the Need for War
January 22nd, 2033: Control of the Mind Supersedes the Need for War From the personal blog of Malcolm Thomas "The empires of the future are the empires of the mind." —Winston Churchill The Consortium Medical Utility Visual Implant. M.U.V.I. A microscopic implant device first developed by the King itself and then later manufactured in private by Worldview Industries. Is this device as harmless as they claim? In my post today I will attempt to examine this device, its connection with the Consortium King, and how my time with the Guardian Church in Xalapa, Mexico, may hold a clue to its true purpose. First of all, implant/HUD technology is nothing new. For a hundred dollars or so anyone can buy a visual implant or instead spend a quarter of that on a pair of Oculars. Some of the more complicated models require the use of hands to operate advanced interfaces; the basic ones, often used by our youth for things like playing music or social communication, can be operated with only the mind. But I'm not talking about some commercially available product anyone can get their hands on and is fully understood how it works and what it does. To save you a trip to Google, the Consortium would have you believe that their M.U.V.I. device simply allows their officers to see a custom tailored HUD over their field of vision. This HUD, or heads up display, or visual interface, can tap directly into whatever that particular officer needs at any given time to most efficiently do their job. This is made possible by the K-1 Network (the most sophisticated and unbreakable network in history) which supplies all Consortium officers with any and everything they need, directly fed from the Consortium King itself. So... that means the Consortium King is the source of all information being fed into the minds of these incredibly gifted men and women. Personally, that concept doesn't sit well with me. The M.U.V.I. is implanted behind a subject's ear and interfaces with his or her cerebral cortex, even tapping into motor functions to reportedly help determine more detailed medical status updates. And what's most interesting about a device this groundbreaking... well, there is absolutely NO information anywhere on how it actually works. The science behind it. None. It's a carefully guarded secret by the Consortium and the Queen of course cites her all too familiar security concerns. Now, most importantly to the point I'm gradually making here is that the M.U.V.I. actually interfaces with the Consortium's other technological wonder, the Consortium Mind Communicator (C.M.C.). The C.M.C. is of course used primarily by all Rooks, Bishops, and Knights, and is known worldwide as the Consortium's secret weapon. The following is how the Consortium Queen described the combination of their C.M.C. and M.U.V.I. devices, only three months ago during a press conference in Stockholm, Sweden: "The two devices work in harmony as the information gathered by the M.U.V.I. is sent automatically to the C.M.C. and then transmitted to who needs it most. Medical personnel, for example, can access this information and can even in-turn take manual control of utility suit nanite injections for greater efficiency. The C.M.C., in this manner of speaking, acts as a bridge between a field operative's implant and his or her support crew. There is no doubt that this process has already allowed for unheard of efficiency which the world will no doubt come to expect from our officers in the years to come." If the C.M.C. is a bridge between an implant and the outside world, what if someone decides to walk the other way along that bridge? To use the C.M.C. in order to access, activate and control the M.U.V.I.? The King, for example, would have absolute knowledge of its victim's vitals and physical state, while also potentially having control of their mind. Is that so improbable to envision in this day and age? With companies like ReDo and Worldview Industries inventing science fiction on a regular basis? I don't think so. Let's fast-forward a few years now, and see how we're doing. The Consortium have themselves a fleet of fifty C-3800 aircraft, now so advanced through top secret upgrades using inhuman technology that nothing on the planet can even remotely compare. They hold blanket global support since most the civilized world have completely disbanded their militaries and count on the King and its Knights to regulate any conflicts that may arise. The King has been given technological access to every single security system globally. It can see through every camera, hear every phone conversation, unlock any door, network, or weapons system it chooses. Complete and total technological global domination. You might be asking, where do we sit in this potential future? Well, we're happy of course! We praise the machine for ending war, fear, political greed, and we regard its officers like superheroes protecting humanity from... uh... ourselves? But don't superheroes fight villains? I suppose we could be seen as the villains in this scenario. What comes after the world's been largely pacified? One scenario points to a process of elimination. First, remove our will and means to fight. Check. Then, remove the cause of human corruption at its very source; the mind. Control the mind, control the world. I don't think I need to elaborate anymore than this, you see where I'm going. You, my readers, you're a smart bunch. I mentioned at the beginning of this post that I had some insight which takes us back to a little town called Xalapa, Mexico. Most of you know this about me already, and know my time in Xalapa is what spawned this "quest" against Worldview/Schelter and their K-1 pet. This was back in 2028/29, and at that time I was a Chapter Organizer for the local Guardian Church community. Our chapter building was only a few kilometres from the underground bunker where the Consortium King was built and still resides. I was present during its construction and in turn learned of many unusual events surrounding Kevin Chard, Walter Greenberg, and several other key players. There was a rumor going around that a project was being developed at the same time as the King, and within the same facility. K-1 employees often spent their nights in Xalapa mingling with the locals and sometimes, just sometimes, one would get drunk enough and say something they shouldn't have. Many of these rumours would come back to me, and a couple times there was talk of something called a "Motor Chip." It's exactly what it sounds like - a human brain implant reportedly being developed by the King/Henry which hands over remote motor control. Stick a chip in your brain and become property of the A.I. Even though no proof of this device was ever found, similarities between the mysterious M.U.V.I. and this rumored Motor Chip are too numerous to ignore. The M.U.V.I. is a marvel of science that nobody but Dr. David Schelter himself can even begin to truly understand. I think it's about time Mr. Prolific started sharing his dirty little secrets with the world. Category:Malcolm Thomas Category:C.M.C. Category:M.U.V.I. Category:Motor Control